ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dakuwaqa
Category:BestiaryCategory:RockfinsCategory:Notorious MonstersCategory:Delve Notes *Spawns when entering from (E-7) Foret de Hennetiel Veil. Must defeat all other tiers of NMs to spawn Dakuwaqa. Exploit: As a delve mega boss from Delve 1, it share the same mechanics of other 2 mega boss, just changing the kind of dmg that affect and are affected by mega boss: - Aura effect: forced effect at start, at 75%, 50%, 25% of Dakuwaqa hp, and at any time below 25%, always and only following Carcharian Verve. Despite carcharian Verve is or isnt stunned, the aura effect will appear. Dakuwaqa aura effect is a blu shinning shield around its nose, that provides strong ice spikes and protect Dakuwaqa against stun. The aura effect can be broken by dealing lightning dmg. - has 2 IA behavior: without aura effect, Dakuwaqa will have access to a lower tier magic selection. With aura effect, Dakuwaqa has access to high tier magics, as well gains access to Marime Mayhem, thats a 1-hit KO to anyone far 5' from Dakuwaqa and closer than 20'. For players closer than 5' its water magic dmg. Marime Mayhem is always and only the next move after aura effect appear. - its defense has 4 stages. Each stage favor one type of dmg, by increasing 100% the dmg dealt, and resist other type, by reducing 50% of dmg dealt. Dakuwaqa distinguish piercing, blunt, slashing and magic dmg. Each phase start at pre detrmined % of dakuwaqa hp. Similar to the others 2 delve 1 mega bosses, those points are 100%, 75%, 50% and 25%. The dmg favored/resisted order is pre determined: 100%-75%: favor piercing and resist blunt 75%-50%: favor blunt and resist piercing 50%-25% favor slashing and resist magic 25%-0: favor magic and resist slashing Viable strategy: similar to all delve 1 mega bosses, the fight was designed so that any party covering all types of dmg, taking fully benefit from defenses weakness as well fastly breaking aura effect and stun locking will result in a fast and safe fight. For Dakuwaqa in particular, jobs pretty popular are SAM and MNK. SAMs can benefit from piercing (by using archery WS like Apex Arrow or Namas Arrow) as well from slashing. MNKs can use Formless Strike to drop blunt resistant first 25% and have full fight without major problems. Aura can be very easily broke by /RUN and using sulpor, being MNK/RUN a very popular job for a long time. Breaking aura is important to allow stuns, otherwise, DDs gonna be eating lots of dmg. Overall, Dakuwaqa is more trickier than dangerous. Its TP moves by itself are pretty weak, but they have a synergy that can make fight dangerous if you let too much TP move land or are slow to erase. Magic wise, Dakuwaqa has the less harmless selection out of all mega boss. Aside elemental dmg, has paralyga, sleepga and bindga, being bindga just dangerous if one DD is binded in Marime Mayhem range. Dakuwaqa moves synergy will work toward reducing player hp (Pelagic Cleaver), reducing players physical and magic defense (Aquatic Lance) and finaly a buff to attack and magic attack with Carcharian Verve. The combination of those buffs and debuffs makes Dakuwaqa moves dangerous, so make sure to erase them in case you miss a stun, and keeping hp capped. Possible failures: - Wipes due Marime Mayhem are the most common failure reason, and thats even more true to unexperienced players. Any mage must be aware of Dakuwaqa mechanisms. Marime Mayhem is one of the most predictable move: always happening around 100%, 75%, 50%, 25% and anytime bellow 25%, always after Carcharian Verve, makes for a huge window where players have lots of time to ran away. - not erasing DD after all debuffs being applied. Once fully buffed and player debuffed, Dakuwaqa can easily hit for over 50% of dmg. - Tidal Guillotine is an conal 1-hit KO in case of players has less than 50% hp. And in case players have debuffs and Dakuwaqa buffed, its not uncommon being one shooted even with hp bar barely yellow. That goes without saying, but DD must have full hp all the time, WHM must use his high tier curagas to avoid Tidal Guillotine one shooting. Its pretty common Dakuwaqa wiping DDs in range if this scenario happens.